kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Gnomes
The '''Gnomes' ( ) are a clan of artisans that descended from the civilization that inherited the Lost Zem prior to the great collapse. The Gnomes use the Black Workshop (黒の工房), one of the Thirteen Factories, as a front for their operations. Background Before the Great Collapse, the Gnomes, at that time called the Kinship of the Earth, received the Lost Zem from the Goddess. Under its watchful protection, the society flourised, until one day they came in conflict with the inheritors of the Ark Rouge. Following the great battle that ensued, the Ark Rouge and Lost Zem fused to form the Great One. Realizing that this power was too great for humans to control, the Kinships of Blaze and Earth worked together to seal the Great One away, with the Kinship of the Blaze splitting the power into seven, and the kinship of Earth crafting seven vessels for the power. Following this, the kinship renamed themselves to the Gnomes. In the Dark Ages, during the incident of the Dark Dragon, the chief of the Gnomes persuaded the elder of the Hexen Clan to guide Emperor Hector I to become the Awakener of the Deus-Excellion Testa-Rossa. The elder of the Hexen clan reluctantly agreed, and Zoro-Agruga was slain, however there were many casualties in this incident, including the Emperor and the Hexen Elder, and both Testa-Rossa and the Holy Beast of Earth were inflicted with the curse. Following this, the chief of the Gnomes approached the new Hexen Elder, Roselia, as well as the Emperor, and spoke to them about a Prophecy of the World's End, before formally cutting off contact. For the next 700 years, the Gnomes were never seen, however it is said by Roselia that they were secretly behind many of the incidents that plagued the Empire since. Black Workshop The Black Workshop was first mentioned in . Despite efforts of the Imperial Army's Intelligence Division's efforts to locate the Workshop, its current whereabouts are unknown. Chancellor Giliath Osborne is known to have done business with the Black Workshop through the Intelligence Division, but connections were supposedly shut down around the end of S.1203. reveals the true identity of the Black Workshop as the Gnomes. After the corruption of their Holy Beast of Earth, the Gnomes vanished from Erebonian history in the fourth century after the Great Collapse. They resurfaced several centuries later under the alias of the Black Workshop in preparation of their Great Twilight in collaboration with Giliath Osborne. Constructions The Gnomes are responsible for building Spirit Shrines across Erebonia. Built on top of septium veins, they were constructed to encourage the formation of massive Zemurian Ore crystals. These crystals were in turn used to create the Deus-Excellion. One of the Deus-Excellion, Valimar, confirmed that the Old Schoolhouse behind Thors Military Academy was also built by the gnomes. It demonstrates the incredible technology the gnomes worked with, such as large-scale phase space, the expansion of flexible materials as well the development of the trial system Class VII faced in Trails of Cold Steel. The artificial creation of the Originator Zero units Millium and Altina Orion. Cultivated in tubes, the girls were adjusted to link with combat shells, for which the Black Workshop is also responsible, and afterwards sold to customers. Millium gained consciousness in the care of Chancellor Giliath Osborne in S.1199 and the Ironbloods whereas Altina was ultimately "loaned" to the Noble Alliance during the Erebonian Civil War. This was ultimately revealed to be a ruse however, as Osborne had managed to secretly subvert control of the Black Workshop away from the rest of the Thirteen Factories by S.1204 and had Altina dispatched to aid the Ironbloods primary member Rufus Albarea in his mission to weaken the Noble Alliance from within. It is thought that the weapon used by C to fake his own death and assassinate Chancellor Osborne was also developed in the Black Workshop. It is also believed that the Gospel, the Black Orbment from , and the combat shells that accompanied Georg Weissmann in have also been manufactured by the Black Workshop. The greatest creation of the Gnomes is the Phantasmal Mobile Fortress Tuatha De Danann. It is the fortress they used in their clash against the Kinship of the Blaze during the Collapse, and has been renovated by the Gnomes for the past thousand years. List of Gnomes Leader * Franz Reinford Members * Copper Georg Gallery Black Workshop - Concept Art 1 (Sen IV).png|Concept art of the Black Workshop Black Workshop - Concept Art 2 (Sen IV).png|Concept art of the Black Workshop Black Workshop - Concept Art 3 (Sen IV).png|Concept art of the Black Workshop Category:Organisations